


My Profile From FF dot Net with all Links

by etherian



Category: Original Work
Genre: fanfiction dot net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because FF dot Net just changed ALL of my profile links to now link to the profile, I am posting the profile here because I do not want to lose those links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Profile From FF dot Net with all Links

_**TO ALL REVIEWERS: If you PM me or leave reviews with corrections to chapters in any of my stories DO NOT just leave the correction. Provide the incorrect sentence (and the story & chapter if you PM me) otherwise I cannot find it, and correct it. It does not help me one bit if you just leave a correction that I am unable to place properly.** _

I am a Storyteller. I am not a canon or fanon fanatic. ALL of my stories are Alternate Universe in that they borrow characters, and events from the books, and the movies. It is my intention to tell YOU a story in order to entertain YOU. I do not mind corrections as long as you provide both incorrect sentence AND its correction.

I am American but my spelling, and much of my grammar is influenced by my mother who was raised in a very British household. She was also an English teacher. Please do not correct my spelling if it is British-spelled. If the word is simply wrong let me know but please do so politely.

I do try to keep the characters as close to in character as possible. After all, I wouldn't be dabbling with them if I didn't like the way the author created them in the first place, right?

* * *

With the exception of my HGSS Romance stories all other stories take place either before the first book or up to the fourth book -- The Goblet of Fire.

**REREADS:**

From Reva Mason: a [reread review](http://rereadfanfiction.blogspot.com/2013/02/nobody-cared-severus-harry.html) and [cover art](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-cib2oB1OWSA/USWj7VThOmI/AAAAAAAAAQU/VAo8BmAH_jQ/s1600/nobodycares.jpg) for [Nobody Cared](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5756718/1/Nobody-Cared).

**NOBODY CARED videos**

[2nd version](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ImMyXsssU4&feature=share&list=UUwYpBVglzLIARQWPLHcHcdg) - I think this one is better

[1st version](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmlqUu_eNZQ&feature=share&list=UUwYpBVglzLIARQWPLHcHcdg)

[A kind of tribute video to Severus Snape and my first made video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qutV5c6S_vU&feature=share&list=UUwYpBVglzLIARQWPLHcHcdg).

**The Parseltongue Translator on[Parselmouth](http://www.theparselmouth.com/) - Try it! It's fun!**

**My original writing can be found at[Archive of Our Own ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian)and [FictionPress](https://www.fictionpress.com/jaynedarcy)**

**Source for much of the symbolism I research:[Whats-Your-Sign](http://www.whats-your-sign.com/index.html)**

**Second Chance Take Two: Ch. 13 --[Echo's bathing costume](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/73/BathingSuit1920s.jpg): ** This was a lighter bathing costume for women towards the beginning of the 19th century.

 **Second Chance Take Two: ARTWORK --**  Hisnhers found some marvelous artwork while reading this story. I think you should take a look at them.  **[The Way of the Cat](http://starryeyed-nz.deviantart.com/art/The-Way-of-the-Cat-340359577)**  and  **[You're Tall](http://starryeyed-nz.deviantart.com/art/Harry-Potter-You-re-Tall-line-art-340517777)**  by starryeyed_nz.

_**IMAGES FOR THE CHAPTERS OF[THE DUNGEONS & ATTICS OF HOGWARTS](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11225421/1/)** _

_[The Library in the Attics](https://wannabephotographer87.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/img_9181.jpg) - Photograph by Amanda Salinas_

_[The Spiral of Merlyn](http://giardqatar.deviantart.com/art/France-Foix-Castle-02-Staircase-306505490) - Photograph of France-Foix castle stairs by Giard Qatar_

_[St. Winimere's Cellar](http://tai-atari.deviantart.com/art/Worship-Cellar-scene-190660697) - The Worship Cellar by tai-atari for the Phantom of the Opera game_

_[The Scourge of Thantos](http://wallpaperswide.com/dungeon_siege_3-wallpapers.html) - Dungeon Siege 3 scene from HD Wallpapers_

_[The Confused Playroom](http://elderscroller.deviantart.com/art/Dungeon-Entrance-194591764) - The Dungeon Entrance by ElderScroller_

_Abaddon's Gate -[Underground lake photographed by Christopher Ortiz](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39483037@N00/6073257931/) and [Abstract of a Possible Water Serpent by Jayne d'Arcy](http://i.imgur.com/D1Wzg2u.jpg)_

_The Prison Gallery -[An Irish dungeon](http://i.imgur.com/ee1MbIa.jpg) by Susan and [The Nine Gargoyles](http://i.imgur.com/H5q5OC9.jpg)_

_[The Lonely Chamber](http://josheiten.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Caves-361510660) - A Cavern by Josh Eiten_

_[The Entrance to the Attics](http://kidy-kat.deviantart.com/art/Phantom-of-the-opera-Library-183918340) - from Phantom of the Opera game by Kidy-Kat_

_The Music Room -[Painting by J. Song](http://i.imgur.com/uYKWgea.jpg) and [A Small World by Ginger Kelly](http://gingerkellystudio.deviantart.com/art/A-Small-World-152838256)_

* * *

**[Professor Snape's Tumblr Blog](http://masterseverussnape.tumblr.com/) - the professor's blog is a showcase for FanArt and some media. There is a Word a Day you can access via the menu, and other goodies via the Tags of Interest. Do come and visit and leave an owl if you wish. (Anon Asks are closed but this is temporary until his harasser goes after someone else.)**

* * *

_**ESSAYS I HAVE FOUND THAT ARE INTERESTING** _

[You Have Used Me: Betrayal & Trust](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snapedom/93392.html) on InsaneAsylums by BohemianSpirit

[Severus Snape Gave Up](http://masterseverussnape.tumblr.com/post/115781058545/severus-snape-gave-up) - A fantastic essay by [freyaboo](http://freyjaboo.tumblr.com/post/115712807618)

[In Defense of Snape](http://sinistra-ophiuchus.tumblr.com/post/119181616916/defenceofseverussnape) - An essay from a psychology student [Sinistra-Ophiucus](http://sinistra-ophiuchus.tumblr.com/post/119181616916/defenceofseverussnape)

[Excerpts on Snape from JK Rowling Chat on 30 July 2007](http://masterseverussnape.tumblr.com/post/117549986525/what-jkr-said-on-j-k-rowlings-live-chat-on-30)


End file.
